The present invention concerns that of a new and improved kite reel device having a rectangular housing providing a cylindrical frame and a spool having ribs with a v-shaped outer edge, the spool being rotatably mounted onto a portion of a cylindrical axle located within a center aperture of the frame. A reel providing a handle is mounted to one side of the frame, while a knob for holding the device is affixed to the other side of the frame. A first and second recess within the frame allow the reel handle to be releasably secured to the frame. A hole in the center of the top side of the frame accommodates the passage of kite string the top side and onto the spool. The v-shape of the outer edges of the spool ribs assists in keeping the kite string centered and in keeping the kite string from getting tangled or wrapped around the axle.